


Can I hold on?

by changbingod



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hyunbin - Freeform, I dont wanna say too much, M/M, actually most likely, baker boy minho, college boy changbin, hyunmin, hyunminbin, just the typical hand holding agenda, minbin, nothing extreme or what, poly? probs, side ships too, suppose to be fluff, university flirt hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbingod/pseuds/changbingod
Summary: All he just wanted to do was pass his midterms exam, but how did it all end up like this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank and dedicate this to Elisa, aka my skz soulmate.
> 
> This is your fault, just saying :p

Changbin calmly bowed and walked away. He exited the room and shoved the paper handed to him by Professor Park. Clearly, today is not his day.

-

It really isn't a big deal. To compose and produce a song as their midterms was alright. Right?

_False._

Why is it when it's the easiest thing, that's when he is not in the mood to do it? Imagine, wasting four years of you life in a program you're passionate of, just to feel demotivated? That's what Changbin was going through.

Maybe it was the fact that his days in university are numbered. That this is his last semester, the last midterms that he will be facing. Then finals, then graduation, then hello real world.

"You got this Bin." he muttered to himself.

_No you don't._

He sighed in frustration before he entered his dorm and then throwing his bad on wherever it will land.

"Ow-!"

"Oh shit- sorry." he apologised and had to look back to where the voice came from.

"Bad day huh?" his roommate, Jisung placed the bag next to him on the couch.

"Same old-same old." he sighed and looked down. "It's a song."

"And?" Jisung looked at him. "Aren't you like a music major?"

"It's not that easy." Changbin sat next to Jisung. "I mean, it is. But I feel so- I don't even know."

"So you're at that stage now?"

"What stage?"

"Remember when Chan hyung was having a full crisis during his final semester?" Jisung adjusted his position to face Changbin. "That is exactly like him."

Changbin laid back a little until he slouched and closed his eyes. Jisung was right. Chan had this complete phase back when he was still with them in the dorms. Chan would get slightly moody, frantic and such. It was his final year. This was Changbin's final year too.

"I don't know what to do. Hell, I shouldn't even be thinking of that right now because I have a few months to do all of this." Changbin groaned.

"Hyung," Jisung started. "It's just midterms right? And it's a song? Come on."

He watched the younger stand up and get something from his desk. Jisung returned with his laptop and started to look for something.

"See these?" Jisung showed the screen to his hyung. "These are all the songs you have made."

Changbin looked closer. "Wait, why do you have those?"

"Bitch, you had the same breakdown the other day and attempted to delete all of these." Jisung laughed. "I couldn't bear to watch you delete them."

"I wasn't going to delete them. I would never." Changbin frowned.

"Right, well, I liked them so much that I had the thought of saving them in my own files." Jisung said. "Hyung, your works are godtier and I'm not even being biased."

As much as Changbin wanted to believe in his friend, it just felt like it wasn't enough. He grabbed his bag and took out the paper from Prof. Park that contains the mechanics of the midterms. He scanned it and already knows what he needs to do.

"I don;t know Sung, I'm just unmotivated you know. Like I can't handle this feeling right now." Changbin set back until his back reaches the backrest.

"Hello?"

Changbin's head shot up and found Jisung on his phone. "Wha-"

"Chan hyung!"

"Chan hyung?"

"Remember when you were in that phase in your final year here in uni?" Jisung said and he could hear Chan's voice at the other end. "No you idiot, not me. It's Changbin hyung."

Changbin didn't have the energy to listen to Jisung and Chan talk about him so he went to his bed and prepared his clothes before crashing into the bed until-

" _Oy, Seo Changbin._ " Chan called out. Changbin looked back and he sees Jisung holding his phone towards him.

"Hyung." he responded.

" _You okay man?_ " Chan asked, while Changbin took the phone from Jisung's hand.

"Yeah," Changbin sat in his bed. "Just, going through it."

" _Yeah. I know._ " he could sense the tone of concern in Chan's voice. " _That's okay Bin. It's normal to have you existential crisis right now_."

"Hyung, it's just midterms and I'm already stressed about it. What more in the future-"

" _Hey, hey,_ " Chan laughed. " _Calm down. You worries will all be gone before you know it._ "

Changbin just sighed again. He didn't want to have this conversation right now. "Hyung, I'm trying."

" _What is bothering you at this point?_ "

"Everything." Changbin rubbed his thigh. Absolute anxiety building up. "Like, I feel like I'm not good at this."

" _Dude, no._ " Chan said, almost yelling. " _You did not waste four years for you to say that. Don't even bother to think like that._ "

-

Changbin went silent for a bit and listened to Chan talk to him. It wasn't really as deep as it should be, but Changbin felt at ease while talking to Chan about this. Considering Chan has gone through this as well.

"I don't know what happened hyung. It's like I've hit rock bottom when this semester started." Changbin scratched his head. "Everything seems to be going easy. Way too easy."

Changbin noticed it during this third year. He was able to ace everything so easily, as if all the challenges has been absorbed. He remembered when one of his classmates begged him to do one of their assessments where they had to create a beat from a certain object. Even if it means to pay him just to do it, he was able to do it in an hour. Or when they had a written exam and he was able to finish it in fifteen minutes and perfected it.

He was able to surpass all of the challenges, but was it enough?

"It's the pressure. It's getting to me." Changbin admits.

" _Ah, that? It's Professor Park, isn't it?_ " Chan asked.

"Yeah."

" _You're one of the star pupils in his class. Not to mention the amount of recognition you got in your department?_ " Chan said. "Y _ou weren't called Ace Bin for nothing._ "

"Ugh stop." Changbin cringed. "Just saying it, it's just so weird."

" _But it's true._ " Chan laughed.

"I'd do anything to get that kind of recognition." Jisung cut in. "Imagine? Ace Jisung, or Jisung the great."

"You're a whole loser that's why." Changbin commented.

" _So? You're so good at everything, that the pressure of doing such a simple midterm would destroy everything?_ "

"Yeah." Changbin looked at Jisung who was just at the bed next to his, listening. "And it's not that I could over-do or under-do it. It's just, I've suddenly have no idea how to start."

" _Then start simple. Go to cafes, libraries, parks or whatever. Look for something to give you inspiration._ " Chan suggested. " _I did._ "

"Thanks hyung. I'll do that." Changbin smiled.

" _Anyways, I gotta go._ " Chan said, they could hear some rustling. " _Gotta go out with Woojin._ "

"Say hi to him from us." Jisung said.

" _Hi guys!_ " Woojin yelled from the other line.

" _Gotta go. Bye!_ "

Changbin stood up and gave the phone back to Jisung.

"Since it's a Saturday tomorrow, wanna hang out?" Jisung asked.

"Sure, why not." Changbin said. "Something to unwind to right?"

"Or," Jisung stood up and took his phone. "You could start looking for inspiration then?"

"Fine, whatever." Changbin picked up his clothes again from his bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Besides! Who knows? Maybe all the inspiration you need is from a someone?"

Changbin has already lost interest in what Jisung said after the 'Who knows' part before shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Lulu for giving me a brief description of Minho's smile, I was feeling quiet angsty rather than soft. Now I am as whipped as all of yall.

It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon when Changbin was following Jisung to God knows where he was bringing him.

"I didn't technically found this place, it was my blockmate." the younger explained. "But it's far from the busy places from school so it's easy for us to concentrate on studying."

"Any good recommendations for me to start working on the song?" Changbin asked.

"We always go to this cafe, but I wanna explore more this area." Jisung said.

Changbin smiled at him and watched him lead the way.

It didn't take long enough when Changbin started to smell something nice. The smell of freshly baked bread. He looked around and saw a small bakery cafe. He walked a little closer to the small place, forgetting Jisung was with him.

Jisung on the other hand, was explaining to Changbin how they found this said area.

"What do you think hyung?" he asked, waiting for the response of the other. "Hyung?"

He turned around and no one was there. Went on a mild panic until he small the boy walking to somewhere. Jisung felt a bit of relief and followed him.

This was okay though. Changbin needed this. He'll let his hyung do whatever he wants, whatever it takes to get the passion of his hyung back.

Changbin stopped, quiet a few feet from a building. Jisung then smells the aroma of the bread. Changbin has interesting ways to find inspiration.

"Want to try there?" Jisung pat Changbin's shoulder. "It smells amazing."

"Yes." Changbin nodded.

Seeing a little smile from his hyung was enough, so Jisung pushed Changbin lightly, guiding him into the bakery.

-

It just hits you more the moment you enter the place. It has a sense of warm feeling, as if they're more than welcome to enter. The smell of the freshly baked goods was even better once you get inside. Bread, cookies, croissants and many more.

To Jisung, it made him feel a little hungry, but to Changbin, the amount of ideas started to slowly get to him.

"Hi! Welcome to Baker Jjang!" someone greeted them.

"Hello." Jisung greeted them back.

Too focused on the row of breads due to satisfaction, Changbin went to the counter later than expected. "Hi-"

_Oh my God._

Changbin was stunned with the boy at the back of the counter.

His smiling is extremely soft, yet bright and warms the heart. Watching his eyes turn into moons as his lips curl into almost a cat like smile, but it's bigger and warmer that the sun is threatened by how warm his smile will make someone feel.

At least, that's what Changbin thought.

"Any suggestions on what we can order here?" Jisung asked while the boy reaches him a small board of their menu. "Smells really good by the way."

"Thanks." the boy said and smiled even more.

_Please._

_Please stop. You're so fucking cute._

"Everything here is good, why not try it all?" he joked.

_And he's funny wow, maybe Changbin's in love._

"I'll try the strawberry jam toast." Jisung said while the boy takes his order. "What about you hyung?"

"I-" Changbin started, still looking at the said boy.

_Doe eyes. Sweet smile._

"W-What would you recommend?" Changbin asked, wanting to hear the other boy speak.

"I personally like our chocolate croissants. They're the best I swear." the boy said with a smile. "And maybe It's because I make them myself."

"Then I'll have those." Changbin smiled.

"Awesome." the boy tapped on the monitor of their counter, still smiling.

The two boys paid for their orders and went to find a table, which was kind of easy to get since they're the only customers there. Jisung excused himself to get some water and the moment he sat, Changbin quickly put out his notebook and started to scribble words like crazy. He needs to write it all down, he has to or else he'll forget.

But how could he forget? All the feelings are oozing out of his heart and it's all over his notes.

"Hyung, you think their strawberry jam toast has- woah." Jisung was surprised see the full page Changbin has. "Did you just-?"

"This is just one page." Changbin spoke, still writing. Then he brings out his laptop. "I already composed seven songs."

"S-Seven," Jisung felt his knees soften and sat down quick. "A-All for fucking bread?"

Changbin stopped what he was doing. Seven? He didn't even realised it was seven songs already. And for what? All for a cute boy?

And what about it?

"Yeah. Why not." Changbin said and started to get all of the softest tracks he could find in his drive.

"Hyung, it's not even five minutes, how the hell were you able to-"

"Hi." the boy from the counter came with the tray of their order.

"Hi." Changbin squeaked.

"Here you go."

Jisung just smiled at the boy and suddenly noticed Changbin being a little, weird. He watched his hyung close his notebook, laptop and then stacked it all on one side of the table, leaving a space for the food.

No.

No way this boy is whipped for this baker.

Unless?

"Enjoy." the boy slowly left them.

Changbin sighed.

"Did you do all of that," Jisung looked at Changbin, who was avoiding eye contact from him. "Because of him?"

"Please don't say that out loud we are literally the only people in this place." Changbin said calmly.

Jisung just lost it and laughed. "Who knew it only took a cute boy to get this hyung back up on his feet."

Changbin watched Jisung take a bite from his toast and to see such a wholesome reaction from him. It was that good huh? Changbin looked at his order.

Chocolate croissant, seeing the chocolate ooze from the sides, with whipped cream next to it. He dragged his fork on the croissant and could hear the sound of how it would be crackly it would get. He broke the croissant in half, bearing the whole satisfying ASMR it made. It was flaky and each layer had chocolate bits in it. He took a small piece and placed it in hit mouth. It was buttery and melts in his mouth, and the chocolate compliments the flavours well.

_Meow~_

It surprised both of them and Changbin felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw a cat, being affectionate to him. Both Changbin and Jisung looked at each other and watched the cat be cozy with Changbin's leg.

"Uhm," Jisung took another bite. "Who's cat is this?"

"Doongie!" the boy called. "Oh- sorry."

"Is this your cat?" Changbin asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. He's usually not being this clingy to anyone." the boy approached them and crouched down, hoping to get the cat back to him. "Come on Doongie. You shouldn't really be disturbing with customers and you know that."

But Doongie didn't bother to go back to the boy. Nope. Doongie just took another round of caressing itself on Changbin's leg and suddenly lies down next to it.

"Oh?" the boy stood up. "It seems he likes you?"

"Really?" Jisung looked at the cat. "Woah, Changbin hyung he's really lying on your feet."

"Let him. I don't mind. It's rare for cats to like me so I'll take my chances." Changbin continued to eat his croissant.

"If you don't mind me asking, but," the boy asked them. "How is it? The food?"

"Oh! It's wonderful. I love how the sound makes it crispy but then the bread is so soft." Jisung said. "Everything here is all hand made?"

"Yeah." he smiled again. "Even the strawberry jam."

"Awesome." Jisung gave out a thumbs up.

"It's good." Changbin spoke. "It's flaky and buttery. You make great croissants. I think better."

"You're just saying that." the boy looked down, smiling and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"No for real though." Changbin looked at him. "But you know what would make it the best?"

The boy looked at Changbin again, waiting for him to say something. The anticipation the boy and Jisung felt from Changbin's previous words.

"If you could give me your name and number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I made chapter 2 quickly is because I was kinda motivated. Thank you Elisa again for being my person on this.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm," the boy was dumbfounded. "My number?"

"I'd like to know your name more, to be honest." Changbin had the courage to look at the boy again.

"Minho." he blinked. "Lee Minho."

"Hi Minho." Changbin lightly waved at Minho. "I'm Changbin."

"Nice to meet you Minho." Jisung intervened. "I'm Jisung."

"Hello." Minho bowed at both of them.

"May I have your number please? I think you're really cute and I'd like to get to know you more."

Jisung just choked on the water he was drinking and Changbin saw how red Minho's ears got.

It just sank in him that he might have come in too strong. He wasn't really good in flirting and he could already feel the nervousness build up.

"I-I'm sorry," Changbin apologised. "That must have weirded you out. Please ignore me. I won't ever come back here again to save yourself-"

"No." Minho cut him off. "Please don't do that. We rarely get any customers here."

Minho stood there, awkwardly. Changbin felt more embarrassed than ever and Jisung just wanted to disappear from the secondhand embarrassment that he just witnessed. The awkwardness was just suffocating for the three of them.

"Especially cute customers." Minho continued. "Like you."

Changbin looked at Jisung first, who has this really cheeky grin printed on his face and he swore he could punch. He then looked at Minho who just gave him a sincere smile.

"I'd love to give you my number and get to know you more as well." Minho's smile got bigger. "I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy or what. No one has ever done something like this to me."

It made feel Changbin light headed for a sec, then pulls out his phone and hands it over to Minho.

He stared at Minho for a good few seconds, noticing his pretty features; his face is quite sharp, but soft. His eyes that can hold the stars, with his long pretty lashes. His adorable nose with a mole. His squeezable cheeks. And his pink pout lips, on God, Changbin would do anything to kiss him.

Lee Minho is so captivating, it amazes Changbin how he was able to be this close to someone like him.

"Here." Minho reached his phone back. "I, uh, look forward to your text later."

Minho left the two and entered at the door for the staff or something.

"Wow, hyung." Jisung began. "That was, something-"

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Wha-" Jisung snickered. "I though that was going to be a whole ass mess but here you are!"

"God, Sung, he was so pretty and cute and- what the fuck how is it possible for someone to be both?" Changbin laid back to his chair.

_Meow~_

Changbin looked at the cat who is still lying next to his feet. "Yeah. I like you too."

Minho then came out of the door again and back to the counter. Changbin was still holding his phone and checked to find that Minho's number was there. He then pressed on the message button and started to text him.

Sent.

He looked back to Minho and heard a ding sound. Minho looked probably his phone next to the counter, and the same sweet smile came out again. He took his phone and started texting.

_Ding~_

Changbin looked at his phone, only to get Minho's reply. Changbin looked back at the boy at the counter who was looking at him with another smile printed on his face.

The knot was already forming in his stomach and he couldn't help but smile at how everything is going so well.

_Meow~_

Far too well.

He went back to eating his chocolate croissant.

Changbin was never a fan of croissants. However, maybe this time he is.

-

He only met him yesterday.

It was the first time he went so bold and asked for someone's number.

The two texted all night.

Minho has three cats, Soonie, Doongie and Dori. He graduated from the same university last year and took performing arts, major in dance. Which, by the way, makes him a whole hyung.

The bakery is his family business.

And here Changbin is, walking back to the same bakery to meet with the said boy.

The bell rang as he opened the door. Just as he went to the counter, Minho came out of the other door.

Minho was adjusting on his apron, not looking at Changbin. "Hi there, welcome to Baker Jjang. May I-"

"Hi." Changbin smiled.

"Hey!" Minho smiled back. "You're back."

"I really like the ambiance here." Changbin pull out the wallet in his pants. "Plus, you're here."

"Whatever." Minho chuckled. "Go find a table and finish your midterms."

"Sure hyung." he smirked. "It won't be long though, I finished it all last night. I'm just putting in just a few more details."

"Will I be able to listen to this said song-"

The door swung open, followed by the sound of the bell. Changbin took a good look at whoever entered and to his surprise, it was Hwang Hyunjin.

"Hi Changbin hyung." he greeted.

"H-Hwang Hyunjin?" Changbin looked at the boy who approached him. "W-What are you-"

"I followed you. I was curious where you were off to."

"You what?"

"I was just joking. I was around and I saw you enter here."

"Another friend of yours?" Minho asked, still smiling. Why is he so friendly?

Before Changbin could even say anything, Hyunjin placed his arm over the smaller boy. "We are."

"Uh," Changbin removed his arm. "More like acquaintances but that's it. Don' worry."

Changbin then walked away from Hyunjin, who was surprised with his actions.

Hyunjin really liked to tease and joke around him. Changbin remained unbothered all the time on whatever he does. He always let Hyunjin do whatever he wants, whereas for Hyunjin, got him having a tiny crush on his senior.

.

.

.

Okay not so small, but a big fat humiliating crush on him.

Seo Changbin was their department's biggest sweetheart. It was almost impossible not to be heart eyes for him. As explained, Changbin does not usually mind Hyunjin do his constant affection towards him.

This time, however, Changbin rejected him. Him calling Hyunjin acquaintance, hurt him.

Imagine, being labelled as the university's flirty prince, rejected like that?

Hyunjin watched Changbin go to a table and set up his equipment. Hyunjin also noticed how Changbin always looks back at Minho. He slowly walked towards the other boy.

"Hi." Hyunjin greeted him.

"Hello." Minho smiled. "Would you like to try our fresh out-of-the-oven bread? It's on the house."

"Sure. Thank you." Hyunjin looked at the drinks section of the menu. "And one Americano please."

"Alright." Minho was operating the cashier.

"So, uh," Hyunjin looked back at Changbin. "How long have you known Changbin hyung?"

"Hm?" Minho caught off guard from the question. "We, uh, we just met yesterday."

"Really?" Hyunjin was surprised, and gave Minho a mischievous smile.

He was right. His beloved hyung, was into this dude.

So Hyunjin thought, why not mess with him one last time before he would lose him forever?

Changbin was already far from done with his midterms. In fact, he could just send the whole song to Professor Park, he already did. Last night.

But he didn't. Because he wanted Minho to be the first person to listen to it. After all, he dedicated his current masterpiece to the cute baker boy.

_Meow~_

"Hey there. Missed me?" Changbin greeted Doongie.

Doongie quickly approached Changbin and greeted him by caressing on his leg again. Suddenly, Doongie jumped his way on the table and comfortably positioned himself next to Changbin's laptop.

"I missed you too bud." Changbin caressed Doongie's back.

He then took a quick look back at the counter, only to see Hyunjin flirting with Minho. Hyunjin was even on that posture whenever he is flirting. One arm is on the surface, one leg is over the leg. And that flirtacious smile. It's annoying as hell. Changbin then looked at Minho who just kept on nodding and smiling to on whatever the hell Hyunjin was telling him.

He's always endured all of Hyunjin's tactics, but this time, he is just going beyond the line.

Changbin just closed his eyes and continued to do whatever he was suppose to do. Which was nothing because he finished it all last night and he just went back there just to see Minho's cute face.

"So hyung," Hyunjin sat next to him and Doongie suddenly hissed and hopped off the table.

"Oh come on Doongie-" Changbin frowned. "Thanks, you just scared off my only friend."

"A cat?"

"His name is Doongie." Changbin looked at Hyunjin. "What do you want Hwang?"

"Damn, I haven't even said anything and you're already this riled up." the younger laughed. "Anyways, that Minho guy is cute."

Changbin slammed his laptop close which startled Hyunjin. "And what? Are you gonna flirt with him? And lead on him too?"

"I am honestly offended that you would even think of me that way." Hyunjin sipped on his Americano. "Even if I do, what's it to you?"

"Because he is way too good, far from good for you and I will never speak to you ever again if you do anything like that to him."

"Do what?" Minho suddenly appeared with Changbin and Hyunjin's food.

"N-Nothing." Changbin said and reached out to Minho for the food and placed it on their table.

"It's nothing babe. Changbin hyung and I are just talking." Hyunjin smiled.

"He's your hyung too you disrespectful piece of bread." Changbin spat on him. "Sorry Minho hyung."

"He's-" Hyunjin looked at Minho and then stood up to apologise. "I'm sorry hyung I didn't know. I thought you're the same age as me."

"It's okay! I thought Hyunjin here was older than me because he's taller." Minho laughed. "Enjoy."

Minho then walked back to the counter and Changbin sighed. He then glared back at the younger boy next to him who was just smirking at him, while eating the piece of bread.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. Super busy with living the adult life *-* I hope you guys like this. Also, I would like to thank Emily for giving me the description of Minho's smile here. I'm so glad a lot of people are this whipped for Minho. :(
> 
> Also, the song is YOU. from I Am You album. It would be better if it was played while reading ~that~ part. :D

" _He seems like a nice guy._ " Minho said, on the phone in speaker mode.

"He is. I'm just not fond of him." Changbin said, while he was . "Not now."

" _Why?_ " Minho laughed.

"I don't like how friendly he was with you."

" _Does that mean you don't like me being friendly either?_ "

Changbin can already tell that the older was doing flirty pouts on the other line. "No. I don't."

" _Really?_ "

"Just kidding. Don't be too friendly with other guys. Only to me." Changbin chuckled.

" _Okay. I promise to not be too friendly to other guys._ " Minho stated. " _I'm surprised you left early today. I didn't even get to say good bye._ "

"I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid Hyunjin as much as possible." Changbin explained and the took his phone from the table. "I really thought I would have you all for myself today. I had it all planned out."

The younger then put the speaker mode off, put the phone next to his ear and laid on the bed.

" _Care to tell me what were your suppose plans for today?_ " Minho asked.

"Honestly hyung, I finished my midterms last night. I made sure everything was on spot." Changbin could feel his cheeks burn and he couldn't help but smile. "And I came today so that I could have you listen to it."

" _What? Why didn't you?_ " Minho seemed surprised. " _I'd love to listen to it._ "

"I really wanted to. Before I send it to Professor Park, I wanted you to be the first one to hear it." Changbin explained. "Mind you, I used my headphones here in our room all night and made sure Jisung didn't hear a single beat or what."

" _Seriously? Why are you like this?_ "

"You can't blame me. Of course I'd want you to be the first one to hear my song." Changbin bit his lower lip. Should he say it?

" _It would be an honour._ "

"It is. Considering you're my inspiration in writing and producing it." he finally said it.

" _You're such a loser._ " Minho laughed. " _I'm looking forward to hearing your song, producer-nim._ "

"Oh God," Changbin laughed. "Why does it sound nice when it comes from you?"

Minho giggled.

"I like your laugh." Changbin said, calmly. "I could listen to it everyday."

" _Well,_ " little noises of movement can be heard. " _You make me laugh a lot._ "

Changbin couldn't help but smile at this moment. Never would he thought this day would come where he would be this close with someone who he just met. As cheesy at it sounded, it was love at first sight? Who wouldn't fall for Lee Minho?

And by that, the two boys talked again all night.

-

After class, Changbin then rushed out of the room and sprinted in the hallways. He checked his watch and saw that it was still five o'clock. Did he really just run that fast? All for the baker boy who works three blocks from the uni?

Excitement rushed in him that he didn't even realised he passed by Jisung.

"O-Oy, hyung?!" Jisung called out. "Where is that dude going?"

"Hi Jisung." someone greeted. Jisung turned to look to whoever spoke.

"Hwang Hyunjin?" he faced him. "Hello."

"Do you know where Changbin hyung is off to? He seems to be rushing, I've never seen him run that fast." Hyunjin asked.

"I'm not sure but," Jisung suddenly realised and he chuckled. "Ah, this hyung, he is so funny."

"Why?"

"I think he's off to see Minho hyung–," then Jisung thought that Hyunjin doesn't know Minho. "Sorry, you might not know him—"

"So he's off to meet with the baker hyung?" Hyunjin smirked, while looking from the distance from where Changbin left to. "Ah, Seo Changbin you really are something."

"Wha- How did you know Minho hyung?" Jisung was surprised at the taller boy's statement.

"I can know things Han Jisung." he winked at the smaller one. "Thanks."

Then Hyunjin walked away from Jisung, leaving him blinking and thinking of what happened just now. Not to mention, this was the first time Jisung ever spoke to Hyunjin and got his infamous wink. Now he would be deadass lying if he didn't feel his heart doing somersaults.

"Ah," Jisung shook his head. "no Jisung, you have interest for another boy and you must stay loyal to him."

While Jisung walked it off, repeating those words to himself, Hyunjin decided to go back to the bakery to see if their assumptions were correct. There's no harm in playfully teasing him, right?

"Hwang Hyunjin." the taller boy was then blocked by his block mate, Yeji.

"Yes, Hwang Yeji?" he asked.

"Where are you off to? To stalk Changbin oppa again?" she smiled.

"And what about it?" he smiled back.

"You are insufferable." Yeji rolled her eyes. "Since your mind's set on that shit again, tell him there's going to be a department meeting tomorrow. It's required that all students from our department attends this meeting."

"Wait, is this the annual acquaintance party?" he confirmed.

"Yep. Since you're off to 'annoy' Changbin oppa, tell him about it." she said.

"Damn Yeji, yesterday we were literally seat mates in our freshman days." Hyunjin half laughed. "Now you're the vice president of our department."

"What can I say Hyunjin?" she pat his back. "I've always been the better Hwang."

"Whatever." he made a face. "Thanks. I'll let him know."

"Remind him, please." Yeji then walked and waved at him a farewell.

Hyunjin waved back and continued to walk until he has left the premises. As expected, Changbin was out of site but Hyunjin knows damn well where his hyung is.

On the other hand, Changbin then finally arrived at the area and can see the bakery from the distance. This was finally it, he was finally going to have Minho listen to his song. He slowed down while getting closer to the place, he could feel his heart beat faster.

He enters opens the door and enters, he saw the boy at the back of the counter and both of their eyes met.

Minho smiled at his appearance in the bakery.

Minho's smile is the most precious thing and it could light up anyone's day. His smile radiates and resembles sunshine. The smile he has is a ray of positivity and preciousness. Minho makes Changbin smile with just one look.

"I thought your class ends at five o'clock?" Minho asked.

"It did." Changbin approached and put his hands at the counter. "I ran."

"In seven minutes?!" Minho's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Why not?" Changbin said.

"I'm-" Minho closed his eyes and tried to ignore the building-up questions. "Anyways, same thing?"

"Yep." Changbin reached out for his wallet and paid. "As always."

"Get yourself a table shortie. I'll be there in a while." Minho joked.

Like yesterday, Changbin made sure everything was prepared exactly what he planned. He put out his laptop and then he brought out his mini speakers. He then started to open the files in his laptop, leading to the folder named MIDTERM. He clicked and there it was, the song itself.

_YOU._

He clicked it and made sure not a single note was played yet. Good thing his headphones was still connected there first. He quickly pressed pause the moment it was open. He then connected it on the speakers.

Minho then approached him with his order. Once placed on the table, Minho walked away to the door and switched the sign from OPEN to CLOSE.

Changbin could feel the nervousness rise in his body.

_What would be his reaction?_

_Would he like it?_

_What if he hates it?_

_What if he loves it?_

"We usually close at six but I'm willing to make an exception for this." Minho said and sat next to Changbin. "Alright, let's hear this song."

"Wait," Changbin started. "Before I play this song, I'd like to let you know that, I kinda had this song in my drafts for a while now. It had me a hard time to finish it for some reason. So I had some pieces here since last year and- I'm not the only one sing- well, rapping here. In fact, I had some recordings from a Sophomore and Junior back then—"

"Changbin," Minho stopped him.

"Yeah?" Changbin looked at him and saw the sincere concern in his face.

"It's okay. I'm sure whatever you put all up, it will sound amazing." Minho comforted him. Minho felt the uneasiness of the younger one so he made sure it was going to be okay. Minho looked at Changbin;s laptop, getting ready to hear Changbin's midterm.

"I just," Changbin sighed. He is so stressed up with the criticism he will receive over this, especially from a guy he likes. He looked at his laptop and placed his finger on the spacebar. "I want you to know that finishing this song was possible, because of you."

Minho slowly looked at Changbin, who was facing the laptop.

Then clicked the spacebar and the song played.

The beat started and it took at least eleven seconds when Changbin started his verse. Hearing Changbin's voice gave Minho chills at the nape of his neck. It was then building up and Minho was anticipating for what is going to drop. Then he heard a different voice. Minho was not familiar with the voice but it blends so well with the music.

The next voice on the other hand, did sound familiar. It was Hyunjin's, and he sounded good too.

In speaking of Hyunjin, he was getting closer to the bakery, until he saw the CLOSED sign on the door.

But there was light?

Hyunjin still approached the premise and took a small peek at the door. He saw Changbin and Minho sitting together. The was a small space in between the door and the door frame. He could hear the song. As a matter of fact, he heard his voice specifically.

He remembers that recording of his in Changbin's song. It was last semester, before summer break. Changbin was trying to collect some sample recordings for certain lyrics he wrote for one class. And being the complete idiot for him, he volunteered for his hyung.

Hyunjin even got Jeongin involved. Yang Jeongin was an education major but he got great feedback from Changbin.

_"Hyung, I don't think this is a good idea."_

_"Ah, no, Jeonginnie. It's okay. Just do your best in singing these lyrics." Changbin assured the younger boy. "And I promise, I will use this piece of yours in my music one day. I'll make sure it will be one of my best tracks."_

_"Okay hyung." Jeongin nodded, getting the assurance from his hyung._

Jeongin wasn't really confident with himself but after hearing Changbin praised him for the recording, Jeongin felt very happy and proud of himself. From that day onwards, Hyunjin's crush towards his hyung got bigger and bigger. Changbin always surprises Hyunjin everyday eversince.

Although, Hyunjin never heard from his hyung on what he did with their recordings. And here is his answer.

It saddens Hyunjin a little that he wasn't able to hear his recording in one of his favourite hyung's work, hearing Changbin's works is absolutely heart warming and calming. The boy produces amazing music and Hyunjin knows that Changbin will go to places with his talent.

"Wow," Minho spoke and it cut off Hyunjin's thoughts. "Changbin, I don't know what to say."

"It's terrible, I know." Changbin said.

"What? No!" Minho did a gesture with both of his hands, indicating that Changbin was wrong.

"It's okay hyung. I'm ready to hear criticism from you." Changbin looked down.

"Please don't do that." Minho frowned and held both of Changbin's hands. "Don't push yourself like that. Don't ever think yourself so lowly."

Changbin looked at his hyung and smiled. "I'll try not to."

"I'm not really good with music. I can't tell what's good or what's bad." Minho said. "But that fact that you made this amazing work, just has me speechless."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes." Minho nodded. "It's insane how this, was made by you. I really though it was made by an actual famous producer, but it was made by a senior at some university."

"Really?" Changbin asked. "It is my dream to produce music for a lot of people to listen to."

"You have talent." Minho held Changbin's hand tighter. "How am I worthy for someone to produce such masterpiece, all because of me?"

"The moment I met you, it all came to me. Inspiration, motivation, feelings and shit." Changbin explained. "You were the reason I became sane again before I had another mental breakdown. That's how I got the title too, it's all because of you hyung. This song really is for you."

_Ouch._

That's all what he needed to hear before he stepped back slowly, leaving the two boys have their moment.

It was just a recording Hyunjin. Changbin needed that piece to pass an assessment back then. He used a recording that he produced, for his future music, not because of you.

At least Changbin kept his promise to Jeongin. For Hyunjin, that was indeed Changbin's best work because Changbin poured all his heart into it.

"Can I have a copy of that?" Minho asked.

"Of course." Changbin then took out a flash drive from his bag.

Minho watched him save a copy of the song to the flash drive. "Thank you Changbinnie."

Changbin pulled out the flash drive and handed over to Minho. Their eyes met again and both smiled at each other.

Somehow, everything was just sinking in to Minho. The amount of times Changbin made the effort to go the bakery to see him for the past two days, finish writing and producing a song within a day, was being the main reason why Changbin was able to finish a song that got stuck in the drafts for possibly months.

It just sank into Minho that he adores a boy who he just met two days ago, but was able to do this much for him. Yes it overwhelms him that it was the first time that someone made this much effort for him, but it helped him realise things:

One, it is possible for someone to be like this even though it sounds like some AU.

Two, considering he is a dancer, he likes music a lot.

Three, he is into guys who makes him laugh.

And four,he was falling in love for Changbin.

Minho held Changbin's hand that was holding the flash drive. Changbin looked at their hands and back at Minho. He didn't know what his hyung was thinking but it was making Changbin nervous.

Then Minho leaned forward to Changbin and everything just stops around them. They both closed their eyes until their lips touched.

Little did the two know, they were each other's first kiss.

"I love you."

Both said at the same time. They lightly laughed and went back to kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that Changbin is the type to hold your waist.
> 
> This is for Berry, it's all your fault :)
> 
> Also!! I would like to credit Riley and Katrine for this update's description of Minho's smile.

This has become a daily routine.

Wake up on time and to read Minho's morning messages. If there's time, they would call each other. After his last class, Changbin would go straight to the bakery as if his feet have a mind of it's own. They're quite quick as well.

Changbin was about to reach the exits of their department's building when he suddenly blocked by Hyunjin.

"What?" he asked.

"I finally found you." Hyunjin started. "I was looking for you since Tuesday."

"What for?"

"Yeji told me to remind you about the meeting later." Hyunjin rubbed the nape of his neck. "You've been kinda inactive in suppose meetings."

"Wait," Changbin shook his head. "Meetings? For what?"

"The annual acquaintance parrty." Hyunjin said. "It's next week and they really need you in later's meetings."

"Then how come they haven't texted me about it?" Changbin then crossed his arms.

"They did- fuck," Hyunjin sighed. "We tried okay? But for God knows whatever reason, you must have the GC on mute or you're not checking KakaoTalk at all."

Hyunjin looks stressed, which worries Changbin. He felt bad and took a deep breath.

No date for today.

"Okay, I'll attend later." Changbin said. "I'm sorry, you must have—"

"It's okay. The meeting will be at the AVR room at five." Hyunjin cut him off. "Just please attend later. I don't want Yeji to come at you for this. You know her."

"Right." Changbin pursed his lips.

"See you." Hyunjin then left Changbin there.

Changbin then checked his watch to see it was five minutes 'til five. He then looked at Hyunjin who seems to be walking in the direction to the AVR room.

Why did Hyunjin leave him there when they could have went there together.

In fact, Hyunjin would initiate to go there together. Is Hyunjin okay?

Hyunjin hurriedly went his way to the AVR to avoid his hyung. He was still sad after what happened back then. It was just music? Why is he making it a big deal? It was clear from the start that Changbin was not interested in him. Changbin was never his to begin with.

Stupid Changbin and Hyunjin's stupid feelings for him making him this pressed.

"Hello," Hyunjin opened the door and greeted everyone in the room.

Followed by Changbin who was just behind him. "Hello."

"Wah, you found him." someone said. "Good job Hyunjin."

"I'm sorry Mark." Changbin started and gave Lee Mark, the department's student president, a weak smile.

"I was just messing with you." Mark smiled. "I'm glad you're finally here."

"After three days he finally shows up." Yeji then intervened.

"It's fine Yeji, he's here now and that's what's important." Mark looked at Yeji.

"Fine Mister President." Yeji said. "Alright, let's get this meeting started then."

Before he got into the conversation, Changbin texted Minho that he's going to be late. Hyunjin noticed this and then ignored further and approached Yeji.

-

"Seo Changbin." Mark called Changbin who was one step out of the door.

"Yeah?" Changbin looked back at him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Changbin approached him and passed by both Hyunjin and Yeji who was about to leave the room. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Okay," Mark sighed. "It's just, come on Changbin. You're the external vice president for a reason."

"I know that," Changbin looked down. "I really am sorry. It was never really my intention to avoid my responsibilities. It's just midterms and I'm seeing someone—"

"I understand." Mark fixed his things and put them in his bag. "But I need you more now. The acquaintance party is next week and we need to organise everything. I need your full attention."

"Yes president." Changbin bowed at him.

"Oh come on dude, you don't have to be so formal with me." Mark laughed and tapped Changbin's arm. "We're both seniors and you know that."

"Yeah. Sorry, man."

"So," Mark put his arm over Changbin's shoulder. "You're seeing someone?"

Changbin chuckled. "Yeah. He's really, everything I could ask for."

"He sounds amazing, but please, I will literally break your bones if you miss another meeting because of this boy."

"That's hyung to you."

"Oh shit," Mark's eyes widened and pulled his arm off his friend. "You're dating someone older?"

"He's just a year older! And we, uh, we aren't dating yet." Changbin explained. "We've decided to take things slow for now."

"I see." Mark put his arms at the side of his waist. "Well you better secure the bag as soon as you can."

"Why?"

"Nothing." Mark smiled. "Anyway, let's go? You wouldn't want to miss your date with him would you?"

"Never." Changbin put his hands in his pocket.

The two boys went out of the building, bowed at each other before going their separate ways. Then Changbin started to run to meet with Minho.

He opened the door and the bell made it's sound. He saw Minho wiping the tables. Changbin noticed Minho was wearing earphones, thus the reason why he didn't turn around. Changbin then approached Minho, put his hand on the older's wait and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh hey-!" Minho was startled on what the other boy did.

"Hi." Changbin smiled. "I'm really sorry."

"No, no. It's okay." Minho removed his earphones. "How was the meeting?"

"They weren't lying when they said they needed my help." Changbin frowned. "I felt really bad. I didn't even realised they were already trying to contact me."

"Always check your KakaoTalk from now on, okay?" Minho smiled. "Do your best in the next meetings alright? Make it up to them."

Changbin looked at Minho again and seeing this boy's smile is his medicine and stress reliever.

It's like the clouds part on a rainy day and it's like you're standing in that exact spot of sunshine. You feel warm, the butterflies in your stomach make themselves at home in you. His cheeks look as if they are made of clouds themselves.

And when his lips part, there you find a gentle smile that never ceases to make your heart race. It's attractive, genuine and attractive.

Is there anything about Minho that Changbin doesn't love?

Minho's smile made Changbin feel a lot better. Changbin slid his hand on Minho's arm and pulled him closer.

"God, what did I ever do to deserve you?" he said before giving Minho a peck. "What were you listening to?"

"Your song obviously." Minho said. "Your work deserves a whole Grammy."

"That seems too pretentious. But's it's free to dream." Changbin laughed. "Besides, that's like at least two minutes long. Also, you deserve a song as long as four minutes. You deserve better."

"I have you don't I? What's better than that?"

There they were, Changbins hands on Minho's waits, Minho's arms on Changbin's shoulders. As embarrassing as it looks, Changbin is blushing this hard in front of his crush.

"You're cute when you're blushing red." Minho teased.

"Man, I wonder why." Changbin rolled his eyes. "So,"

"What s it?"

"My class tomorrow starts at seven, and it's an assessment." Changbin pouted.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"I was going to say if I may get back early, but that sounded ten times better." Changbin smiles, giving Minho a quick kiss.

"Alright, just give me a few more minutes to close the shop."

Changbin let go of Minho's embrace and sat on the chair and patiently waited for him to finish whatever he was doing. He watched him store the baked goods in containers and put them at the back. He watched him put the cleaning supplies at the back as well. He helped him stack the chairs on the tables so that the work could be done quicker.

They're now outside and Changbin watched Minho lock the door. By the time he successfully locked it, Minho turned around and reached his hand out.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah." Changbin held Minhos's hand and they started to walk.

It's not like everyone needed to know this, but Changbin likes hand holding a lot. It was such a simple and innocent form of skinship, but Changbin was having the time of his life.

While the two are getting closer to the school, Hyunin exited the 711 store with Yeji. From there, Hyunjin was able to spot the two and froze.

"Hyunjin? What's wrong?" Yeji noticed and looked at what Hyunjin's looking. "Oh."

"Yeah." Hyunjin frowned.

"Isn't that Minho sunbaenim?" Yeji asked.

"You know him?" Hyunjin looked at her.

"Well, yeah." Yeji pursed her lips. "I joined a dance class too back in sophomore year and he was one of the seniors that time."

"What can you say about him?"

"Changbin oppa is lucky." Yeji said. "Minho sunbae is a really nice guy and I would consider him as one of the best dancers of our school."

"Some real competition." Hyunjin sighed. "I really lost this time."

Hyunjin then started to walk and Yeji followed him. They passed by the two boys who stopped in front of the main gate, who seems to not have noticed them.

"I'll try to see you this weekend?" Changbin asked, still holding Minho's hand.

"Yes." Minho laughed. "Now let go of my hand. You need to study and sleep early."

Changbin slowly let go of his hand while beginning to walk. "Text me when you get home okay?"

"I will." Minho started to walk too.

The two boys waved at each other and walked away until they could no longer see the other in their view.

By the time Changbin closed the door behind him in his dorm room, his phone notified him a message. He sees to see a text from Minho saying he's home safely. Changbin smiled and started to type.

"Jesus, seeing you this happy is so sickening." Jisung commented.

"You're just jealous that I've made this much progress to my crush when you don't even have the balls to text your crush." Changbin spat.

"Hey now, no need for personal attacks. And it's not easy and you know that!" Jisung frowned.

"Whatever, I need to study. At least I got Minho and you can kiss your sorry ass for not texting," Changbin paused. "What's his name again? Freckled boy?"

"Felix." Jisung said and took his phone from his pocket. "Fine bitch, watch me text him now."

Changbin watched Jisung type on his phone.

"Hey... Felix. It's me... your blockmate... Han Jisung... from Economics..." Jisung kept saying what he was typing and then hearing a sound that meant a message was sent. "There."

"Wow, that's so bold of you." Changbin said sarcasitically.

"He's probably going to ignore me." Jisung joked. "I'm pretty sure he'll—"

_Ding~_

"Oop-"

"Shut up, it must be my mom." Jisung checked his phone and another ding was heard. "'Hi Jisung. How are you?' Oh my God. He really replied. 'Have you eaten?' Oh my God, is he fucking serious?"

"Anyways," Changbin did a peace sign and left Jisung there, on full panic mode over his crush replying back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th chapter and I'm already at writer's block @_@  
> Apologies.  
> Hope this makes up for it. <3

The acquaintance party is getting nearer each day and Changbin was able to contribute on the meetings.

And the boy still has extra time to meet up with Minho for dates.

What do you expect of Seo Changbin? As much he hated the name, he indeed was Ace Bin for a reason. His reputation is so clean and he still remains humble.

"Best boy." he muttered to himself. "Best hyung."

Changbin left the school gates whilst Hyunjin was watching him from the second floor window. Hyunjin was at the photocopy machine when he noticed his hyung's figure from afar.

"There he goes again to meet with Minho oppa." Yeji stood next to him. "You okay Hyunjin?"

"I might as well should be." Hyunjin took out the first set of photocopied papers. "Besides, he seemed more inspired and I don't know? Happier?"

"You being petty over your crush being in a relationship is really funny." Yeji took the papers from him. "Although, I heard they're still not dating?"

"Mark hyung said they're taking things slow." Hyunjin sighed.

"Interesting." Yeji smiled. "Anyways, we need to set up the stage design for performances on the event."

"Do we have to?" Hyunjin groaned. "How come Changbin hyung has to leave early whilst we stay here and do all the work?"

"Even though he started to help us out late, surprisingly he has contributed so much for the event. Music? Equipment? Budget?" Yeji grabbed Hyunjin's arm. "We could have used the simple microphones and speakers provided by the department but nope. He made it up for all the meetings he missed."

"The bitch really is this department's boyfriend, it is excruciatingly painful to see him leave." Hyunjin did a little tantrum. "Minho hyung is so lucky."

"Not for long though," Yeji silently said, hoping Hyunjin didn't hear anything.

Oh Hyunjin heard it, he just chose to ignore it.

-

D-Day

Acquaintance Party for the Music Department was tonight. It was the event even the other departments are looking forward to it. Too bad it was strictly for the music department.

"I wish you could come with me." Changbin frowned and looked at Minho's reflection on the mirror.

"No, no. It's fine. It's your department's event and they seem to have worked hard to make the event special for you guys." Minho stood up from the couch and approached the younger boy. "I want you to enjoy it. Don't think too much about me though."

"Hyung," Changbin giggled. "That's kinda hard."

"You'll be fine."

Changbin turned to face the older one. "Well? How do I look?"

"Honestly?" Minho put his hands on his waist. "Pretty fucking hot."

"Nice." Changbin bit his lip and scrunched his nose. "I'm ready."

"Great. Do you want me to go there with you?" Minho smiled.

"I'd rather bring you home but yeah, I'd like that very much." Changbin smiled back at him.

Minho took his bag and the Changbin took his phone. Just as they're about to leave, the door opened to reveal Jisung.

"Oh hey Changbin hyung-- Minho hyung!" Jisung yelled. "It's good to see you here!"

"You too Jisung." Minho smiled.

"Hi Felix." Changbin greeted only for the freckled boy to shyly enter their room.

"Hey Changbin hyung." he smiled.

"Anyways, I'm off now. Don't do anything dumb while I'm gone." Changbin said then took Minho's hand. "Just please do me a favour and use mints before you nerds start making out.

Changbin pulled Minho and left the room. Jisung looked at Felix mortified and just embarrassingly laughed.

So the two were walking along the campus, on their way to the venue for Minho to drop off Changbin. Minho would show Changbin wherever he would always hang out, where he would stay to study. Even showed where Minho would go whenever he gets upset. They could feel some eyes staring at them but at this point they don't even care.

Come to think, it would be an eye catcher to see a student holding hands in the campus with an alumni who is twice as good looking than all of the boys here combined together.

"Okay, here you go." Minho said as they're in front of the gymnasium.

"Yeah." Changbin said and looked at their hands, still holding. "I don't want to let go."

"Me neither." Minho smiled. "But you need to go."

"Come inside with me?"

"No," Minho laughed. "Come on."

"Alright."

Both hands began to separate as Changbin started to walk away. They finally let go as Changbin gets closer to the main entrance. Their hands are still on the air as if they're trying to reach even though they're getting far from each other.

"I'll text you when I get home." Minho said. "Enjoy the event okay?"

"I'm pretty sure someone will record my performance later." Changbin waved. "And I'll text you when I get home."

"Great." Minho started to walk and waved back. "Bye."

"Bye."

Changbin then entered the doors and went his way to the event. He then bumps into Mark.

"Oh hey! You're finally here." Mark said, looking excited.

"Yeah-"

"Great, because we need you." Mark then grabbed Changbin's arm and pulled him.

It wasn't a big deal. They just had a little problem with the sound system which was like ABCs to Changbin. Once he was able to fix it, the event started.

It was always the same thing; opening, program proper, performance, you know the drill. It was an enjoyable event. Everyone had fun.

_Almost._

"We organised this event, yet we have to clean it too." Hyunjin groaned while he pick up the streamers from the ground. "This should be the freshmen's jobs, or the sophomores."

"It'll come by Hyunjin." Yeji approched him. "Don't worry, when I become president for the next school year I will definitely make that a rule."

"So it's really just us officers here, huh?" Soobin said whilst he's holding the broom, sweeping the floor. "Maybe you should make that rule."

"Damn right I will." Yeji said before she started to do whatever cleaning she'll do.

"Hey Changbin," Chaeyoung called out whilst running towards him. "The crew for the sound equipment gave me this."

She reached out the paper to Changbin and read it. "Oh? We don't have to pay for the equipment?"

"Seriously?!" Chaeyoung's eyes grew and looked at Mark who heard the conversation. "W-What?!"

"Ah, it was Wooyoung." Changbin smiled. "He kind owes me."

"Wah, Seo Changbin you really are God's sent." Mark pats Changbin's back. "Alright guys, let's just clean up and then we can continue with our little party, yeah?"

They all cheered and continued to clean.

After Changbin did his part, which was stacking the chairs and tables, he stood next to some wall and checked his phone. He has three unread messages from Minho:

_\- I'm off to bed now. Enjoy the parry! ^^_

_\- Good night._

_\- I love you <3_

Changbin bit his lip to stop himself from laughing like the little shit that he was because of his hyung. But he couldn't help it. He eventually gave in and started to reply.

That's when Mark called out his attention, giving him signs to come closer as their little party was about to start.

"Okay, as you all know, there too is a little party gathered for us officers." Mark began. "So sophomores, I expect you guys to follow this tradition."

They all just sat in a circle, brought out some side dishes and soju for their little party. Changbin looked around to see how he was able to enjoy this much during his final year in this school. How he was able to have this much fun with his co-officers in the music department.

"Okay, okay." Gowon poured the last drops of soju in the bottle and reached it to Mark. "To Mark oppa, thank you for being this school year's president in the music department. You did well!"

They all cheered and watched Mark take the last shot. They all had lots of laughs and claps and thank God none of them got that drunk.

Suddenly, Mark then took one of the bottles and placed it in the middle of their circle.

"Before this night ends, let's have a little game shall we?" he asked and they all come to an agreement.

It was all fun and games at first. The simplest truths and dares: Who had a crush on certain professors, dared to prank call certain numbers, asked if they had their first kiss and who.

Eventually, it became even more daring and controversial.

It all started when the bottle landed on Chaeyoung who was dared to do a sexy dance to Yeonjun. Next was Hwall who picked truth and was asked to kiss, marry and fuck from any of the officers which became really heated. Another was when they dared Yerim to remove her bra and have it hanged on the small flag pole in the gymnasium.

The bottle is currently spinning, when it landed on Hyunjin.

_Truth or Dare Hwang Hyunjin?_

He wasn't ready for the truth. He already knows what most of them will ask him.

"Dare." Hyunjin said confidently. He never did turn down a challenge.

"Alright." Yeji, out of all the people, raised her hand as she already has one planned.

Two can play this game Hyunjin. But always remember, Yeji is and always will be the better Hwang in this timeline.

"I dare you to kiss Changbin oppa." she smiled.

For the first time in forever, Hyunjin felt his blood run cold from what his close friend dared him to do. He then looked at Changbin who was surprised as well to what she dared.

"Excuse me?" Changbin blinked. "No."

"It's not your decision to turn this down." Yeji raised an eyebrow, then looks at Hyunjin. "And you can't turn down on this either. Then what's the whole point of this game if you're not going to do it?"

"Yeji-" Mark started but then Yeji cut him off.

"No," Yeji stopped him. "Are you really worried of his relationship with Minho oppa? Why? Are you guys dating?"

"I just can't." Hyunjin said, making the whole atmosphere awkward as it is. As much as he is the biggest flirt and tease in this school, Hyunjin knows his limitations. "It's not in my position to-"

"She's right."

They all looked at Changbin who was sitting still but has his eyes locked on Hyunjin.

"She's right. We're not dating." Changbin stood up and approached the younger boy. "Besides, what's wrong with just a friendly kiss, right?"

"H-Hyung," Hyunjin gulped as he watched Changbin kneel down in front of him. "Please, you don't have to do-"

"You really think I never noticed how you acted around me? How you constantly teased me?" Changbin smiled. "Your crush towards me is pretty obvious Hyunjin. I just chose not to make a big deal out of it."

It was unfair.

He knew all along.

He always knew, and he still decided to play with his feelings.

This hyung still decided to go out with someone else when he for sure damn well knew someone fancies him.

Hyunjin wanted to cry so bad. It was embarrassing. But he chose not to.

Because when looks at Changbin, he feels so much better. He could never stay mad at him. 

Hyunjin put his hands on Changbin's neck, still hesitant if this was all a dream or not. This was his only chance to ever get this close to his hyung, so he will not lose the chance.

He leaned forward to kiss him and the older did not pull back or show any sign of discomfort or hesitation. He lets the younger one kiss him.

In fact, he kissed him back.

What's wrong with just a friendly kiss?

_Right?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please prepare yourself? this update is quite, angsty. idk.

This is a terrible idea.

It indeed was a terrible idea.

What the fuck was he thinking that time?

It couldn't be that he's drunk. Fuck no. The Soju wasn't even that hard. He could still think straight.

It's not like you and Minho hyung are dating.

_Yes they are._

It wasn't official though.

_Shit._

Hyunjin then pulled back from the kiss and looked at his hyung. He finally kissed his crush, but why does it feel like he isn't satisfied?

The younger boy looked around and saw the look of everyone's faces; all smiling and they all cheered. He looked back at Changbin who gave him a faint smile.

That was it, Changbin's sudden realisation of what just happened.

"Changbin h-hyung-" he started but Changbin stood up.

"Whatever happens here, stays here. Got that?" Changbin said. "I'm off now you guys. Don't stay too late, yeah?"

"Oh come on Changbin, did you really have to leave after, that?" Mark ran to Changbin.

"Yeah, I'm quite tired." Changbin explained. "Besides, I am feeling a little tipsy."

"Lies." Yeji muttered. Both older boys looked at here while she approached Hyunjin.

"I, uh," Mark gulped. "It's quite unfair to everyone here who was able to do something, whilst you haven't done any truth or dare."

"Woah," Changbin shook his head. "How is it my fault that the bottle never pointed to me?"

"I'm just saying," Mark crossed his arms. "Truth or dare, Seo Changbin?"

Changbin rolled his eyes. He could have just walked past Mark. He could have ignored the question. He could have avoided all.

"Truth." Changbin tilted his head a little.

"Okay," Mark walked past Changbin. "Everyone, except you Yeji, does anyone here wants to ask a question for our external vice president?"

Changbin turned and looked at Mark. "Give me your best shot you guys."

There was silence for a good ten seconds. There was something odd with how both Mark and Changbin talked just now. Who would even have the guts to dare Changbin.

"I have one."

The two looked at where it came from, only to see Hyunjin.

Two at one moment, the interaction both Changbin and Hyunjin have gets more intense by the second.

Changbin looked at the younger boy, who then slowly approached them.

"I believe everyone in this room knows you're seeing Minho hyung, regardless if you two are official or not. It's also pretty obvious that you like him a lot." Hyunjin's voice was a little shaky.

"Correct." Changbin said.

"Why would you kiss me if you knew to yourself that you like him?"

"I don't know." Changbin couldn't look at him, all of a sudden? "I just had the feel to do it."

"That's so–" Hyunjin closed his eyes. He wanted to say something, but decided not to continue. "You know what? Whatever."

"Yeah." Changbin said. "Whatever."

Then Changbin walked away from them, exiting the doors and leaving the area. After a few seconds, Hyunjin gave out a shard exhale and walked out as well. It suddenly became awkward as it is and it just made everyone feel bad at this point.

Mark looked at Yeji with a disappointed look.

"You just had to do it." Mark said.

Yeji blinked, guilt rising on her. "I never—"

"Let's just, start cleaning this up." Mark turned around. "At least we sorta had a great time today. Right?"

They all agreed and started to clean up again.

-

Changbin's class just ended again, and he was walking on the hallway, looking at Minho's messages. He replied that he was gonna be busy at the moment and couldn't meet up with him. What did Changbin do to deserve someone as understanding as Minho?

"Changbin oppa," someone called out and Changbin turned to see Yeji running to him.

"What's up?" Changbin put his phone on his pocket.

"Can we talk?" Yeji asked.

The older boy nodded and followed the younger girl into the staircase. Yeji placed her back at the wall, whilst Changbin sat on the top stair.

It was obvious that Yeji was nervous. Changbin also knows too well what they'll be talking about.

"Yeji, if this is about the other night—"

"I'm sorry." Yeji cut him off. "I shouldn't have been so pushy with you and Hyunjin. Hell, I shouldn't have meddled in the first place."

"It's okay." Changbin sighed.

"But, why did you do it?"

"I wanted to do it." Changbin looked at his hands. "Believe me, I never wanted to play with his feelings if that's what you're thinking. I would never."

Yeji blinked. "Why would you do something so risky especially when you're seeing someone?"

Changbin lightly pats her head. "I make a lot of stupid decisions Hwang Yeji."

"It might not be obvious, but I do look up to you." Yeji then went to the first step of the stairs going up.

"Did your thoughts change after what happened the other night?" Changbin put his hand on his pocket.

"No." Yeji shook her head. "It just proves that even the most respected people can make mistakes and dumb decisions. It proves that not everyone is perfect."

"I'm glad."

"I now get why Hyunjin likes you a lot." Yeji chuckled. "It's a shame his way of showing affection towards you was being such a flirt."

Changbin felt his phone vibrate and saw a text from Minho, telling him that he misses him. He smiled at the message and he puts his phone back on his pocket and sat next to Yeji.

"It was Mark." Changbin coughed. "Mark told me. Before the event, Mark told me Hyunjin likes me."

Surprised, Yeji scoffed at what their president did. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't," Changbin laughed. "It was a good thing he told me."

"I really thought my tipsy self was to blame for the most." Yeji sighed. "But somehow, it is good that you wuld know at some point. I felt like I would have emotionally abused you and Hyunjin that night if you never knew- Ah oppa, I really am sorry I abused your feelings that night."

"No, it's really okay." Changbin rubbed Yeji's back for comfort and assurance that it was okay. "Can you keep a secret?"

Yeji looked at her senior, started such conversation. "Of course." 

"I kissed Hyunjin because I had two reasons. One was for him so that he can finally have an unforgettable memory with me." Changbin started, not looking at the other. "And one for me, because I wanted to move on from him."

Yeji's eyes widened at him. "Oppa-"

"It's true," Changbin finally looks at her. "I like Hyunjin too."

"W-What?"

"Well, I used to." Changbin smiles. "I stopped liking him because I thought he would never feel the same way, and not gonna lie, I was not in favour with his flirtatious acts. I thought I deserved better."

"Oh Changbin oppa." Yeji frowned.

"I drowned myself in academics, school work, music. It helped me a lot but it wasn't enough," Changbin put out his phone again, pressed the power button to show his lock screen: a selca of him with Minho. "But then I met Minho hyung."

"Hyunjin said you looked happier when you met Minho oppa." Yeji told him. "He was right, I've never seen you so inspired and enthusiastic."

"Minho hyung helped me a lot in understanding my feelings." he was still looking at his phone lock screen. "Believe me, I am in love with Minho hyung."

"But?" Yeji asked, knowing there was more to that.

"But after kissing Hyunjin, I don't know." Changbin locked his phone again. "Is it bad?"

"Oppa, I don't know." she scratched her head. "I think you need to sort out your feelings first. But if it helps, who are you thinking of right now?"

"Minho hyung. Definitely." Changbin even smiled at the thought. "I should meet up with him again tonight."

"Thank you for telling me this." Yeji looked at her hands. "But I don't know why you told me such secret."

"At some point I wanted to tell at least one person about this." Changbin stood up and looked at his junior. "Anyways, I need to go. I've decided to meet up with Minho hyung after all."

He waved at Yeji and then began to run off to leave the building, like he always do.

If he wants to move on from his small crush on Hyunjin, he has to start taking risks and meet with new people.

Thank God he met Minho and was able to sort it out all for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly recommend to listen to Hold Me by Eric Nam. I swear, this damn song got in my feels.
> 
> Might be a little heavy, idk. I just poured my heart out because the song was just everything tbh.

Changbin kept checking his phone every once in a few seconds. He was nervous. Of course he should.

He was waiting for Minho to arrive. He texted him to meet up at the park, where he was sitting at one of the benches.

He looked up and saw the moon has finally shown in the orange pink sky.

Ah, pretty.

He checked the clock only to see it was five-twenty. He should be here any second.

"Hey there." Minho spoke softly and held Changbin's shoulder. "I hope you weren't waiting too long?"

"No. Of course not." Changbin looked up at him and followed his stare to his hyung until he sat next to him at the bench. "But I wouldn't mind waiting for you."

"I would." Minho giggled. "I don't ever want to see you waiting."

"Really?" Changbin positioned himself, facing Minho. He placed his arm on top of the back rest before placing his hand to let the side of his head land onto.

Minho positioned himself as well to face Changbin but only let the side of his body on the back rest. "Yeah."

There was silence. Both boys are just staring at each other.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Minho started, feeling the blushes creep in his cheeks while the other stares at him.

"I wanted to look and admire you for a little before we could," Changbin smiled. "You are so pretty, it's hard not to smile."

"I'm aware of that. I've been told multiple times before you met me." Minho smiled.

"I like looking at your face."

"Is that so? Then what is your favourite part of my face?" Minho smirked.

Changbin slightly opened his mouth and blinked a few times. "Honestly, I like a lot from your face. Your captivating eyes, the duality of your chiselled and poke-able cheeks, pink lips, adorable smile here i can see your bunny smile and gums- fuck, I could go on."

Minho bit his lips whilst the other boy says the details, stopping himself from crying on the spot. "Mhm,"

"But my all time favourite one is probably the mole on your nose." Changbin faintly smiled and Minho swore he saw the stars in his eyes regardless at dawn. "Because it is probably the smallest detail and I really appreciate how it stood out the most to me whilst getting to know more of you."

Changbin then lifted his hand and held the other boy's hand as well. He was looking at the small gesture he did. Touching Minho's fingers, slowly intertwining together with his own.

"I also like hearing you laugh." Changbin was still looking at their hands. "I like it more when I'm the reason why you laugh."

"I can't believe you're this whipped for me." Minho joked whilst also looking at their hands.

"Yeah," the younger sucked in both of his lips at the comment. "Which is why sometimes I thought if you ever felt the same way as I did."

Minho shot his eyes back at the other boy, surprised at the sudden change of atmosphere. "What?"

"Nothing-"

"No," Minho held Changbin's hand a little firmer. "W-What did you mean by that?"

"I just think," Changbin sighed deeply. "I feel like,"

Minho felt the anxiousness from Changbin. He felt a little sad that he couldn't talk to him properly, so he lightly caressed his thumb on the other boy's hand. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"I know we are taking this thing slow and I too don't want to rush it, but I feel like this is only happening because I, uh like you too much?" Changbin explained. "God, that sounded so stupid it probably never made sense to you."

"Changbin?" Minho was getting a little worried on what Changbin's thoughts are. "What's wrong?"

"Hyung," Changbin couldn't look at him. "I did something, terrible."

Minho sat properly after when Changbin told him. "What did you do?"

"I," Changbin cosed his eyes, thinking if he should even say it. "I uh,"

"If you're not ready to tell me, I'll understand-"

"I kissed, someone." Changbin finally said it. "After the event, I kissed someone."

_Silence._

Changbin felt the other boy sit back from his position earlier. He wasn't ready to face him yet after what he admit. It was a really heavy feeling, like really heavy.

"Why did you?" he asked.

Still looking at his hands that are clasped together. "I wanted to be honest with you. Honestly, I feel like there was no reason for me to say because in reality we aren't really together. At least, for me."

"I see." he replied.

Minho's responses were calmer than he expected. Changbin wasn't sure if he was sad, upset, angry? Not until he heard him sniff.

Changbin quickly looked at Minho; eyes closed, tears rolling down his face, biting his lower lip.

"I'm sorry." Changbin said. "I really am. I wanted to be honest with you as possible."

"I understand. There was never a label on us ever since." Minho signed. "But why does it hurt so much?"

Minho broke down crying.

And God, Changbin will never forgive himself for doing this to his hyung. He slowly hugged him and Minho held him tightly, crying.

Seo Changbin, what the fuck have you done?

Changbin pushed back and held both Minho's hand and looked at him.

"Hey?" he started. "Look at me please?"

Minho then looked at Changbin on the eyes.

"What I did was unforgivable. I won't blame you if you will never forgive me. I have no excuse at all. In fact, I was not even under the impression of being drunk then. I had my reasons but I choose not to explain them." Changbin felt his eyes get a little watery. "I'll respect your decision if you don't ever want to see me ever again. I won't force you to accept me again or take me back or what. You deserve so much, Minho hyung."

"I always thought, you were the one for me." Minho finally spoke. "You made me so happy. You made me feel so special of myself. You saved me more than you should have. And I always thought that you would never, ever hurt me."

And there, Changbin couldn't help but cry as well. He knows what he did was wrong. He knows what he did will never bring the love of his life back to him. He knows that because of it, he will lose Minho forever. He accepts that fact. He is ready to lose him forever, and it's all his fault.

"For what's worth, you really are the best thing that has ever happened to me ." Changbin tried to smile, looking away from Minho's gaze. "And I fucked it up, so bad."

"Changbin," Minho felt said seeing the younger cry.

"I'm really sorry." Changbin cried. "You deserve so much."

"We started off too strong. Our feelings got the best of us way too fast." Minho calmed himself. "You're right, we aren't dating at all. That was the problem; we weren't dating. I liked you so much, that I forgot that you weren't my boyfriend."

Changbin looked at his hyung again. "You're only saying that just to make me feel better. I know you're hurting-"

"This is partially my fault-" Minho wiped his tears.

"No!" Changbin retorted. "This is in no way or form you're in fault. None of it. It is all me. God,"

"I'm just-"

"Don't blame yourself in all of this." Changbin held Minho's hands a little tighter. "Please don't ever feel that any of it was your fault."

"It does. It made me feel that I didn't give you enough effort. It made me feel I wasn't enough."

And those words hit Changbin. He really messed up with Minho like this. It's absolute bullshit.

"What the fuck have I done?" Changbin placed his elbows on his thighs while his hands pulled itself to his face to cover it. "I ruined you."

"I wan't to take the time to think of things. I'm usually someone who gets over things eventually. So by the time I come back, can we please start over?" Minho said softly.

"Babe, it's up to you. You deserve to take all the time you need." Changbin placed his hand down. "In that time, you can think if you still want to see me or not. Whatever your decision is, I will greatly respect it."

"The way you act right now, you're already giving me a reason to see you again." Minho laughed lightly.

"I know I said I won't ever force you to come back to me. But if you do, I promise that I will never hurt you like this ever again."

"Of course you would." Minho smiled and stood up and raised his hands to stretch. "Ah, Seo Changbin. You really made me walk all the way here just to make me cry. You really are something else."

"I'm sorry." Changbin smiled at how the older still teased him after all of the emotional train wreck they just encountered today.

"Come on, let's take you back to the dorms. It's starting to get dark." Minho said and reached out his hand to the other boy.

Hesitant at first, Changbin still held it and he was pulled up. The two began to walk, with hands still holding.

Changbin hurt Minho, yet he still finds comfort in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are well appreciated D:
> 
> I'm also in the middle of doing a Jilix AU in twitter so I guess updates will be slow.
> 
> If you would like, you can follow me in twitter @CHANGBINGOD and interact with me? Looking for mutuals.
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts :) [curiouscat.me/CHANGBINGOD ](http://curiouscat.me/CHANGBINGOD)


End file.
